This Is Why We Wait
by bumblebeecamaro
Summary: Alice sees something she doesn't really like... JaspXRose CAUTION: BD SPOILER ALERT!
1. no spiders? no spiders

_**Okay so I'm not gonna make this fic really long...unless it gets intense reviews! I don't know why I wrote this. It's really random and if you don't like it, please tell me. **_

**_STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!_**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Alice Point of View**_

I gasped.

"Alice, darling? Are you having a vision?" My husband, Jasper asked.

I nodded and snapped back into reality. I stared at Jasper in astonishment. He looked at me, confused.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked, concerned, placing his hand on my leg. I grimaced and I could feel the sense of crying coming on.

"You....and.....Rose.....I....don't.....understand...." I mumbled almost hysterically. Jasper's brow furrowed and he looked at me like I was insane.

"Rose...as in Rosalie? What are you talking about, Al?" He asked.

"What other Rose do you know, Jasper?!" I demanded angrily. He frowned and took his hand away from my leg.

"Alice, will you please explain to me what you saw?" He asked, more calm this time.

I sighed. "I saw you...cheating on me with Rose." I muttered sadly. Jasper's eyes bulged out.

"Wha- Why would I ever _have sex _with Rosalie?!" He wondered like it was absurd.

I shrugged. "Why would I see it if it wasn't going to happen? One of you two made up your minds about it." I said.

"It sure as hell wasn't me." He replied.

I nodded and leaned my head back on the couch. Jasper stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Rose. Maybe she'll explain why she was thinking about us...._doing it_." He said, wincing at the words. I nodded and closed my eyes.

_**Jasper Point of View**_

I ran to Rose's room as fast as I could. I shoved the door open. "Rose?! What are you thinking?!" He whisper-yelled.

She sat up on the bed and stared at me obliviously. "Why don't you ask Edward, Jasper? If you really wanna know what I'm thinking so badly." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. You weren't supposed to think about _us._ I told you it had to be a spur of the moment thing. You know that Alice can see us." I said.

Rose pursed her lips. "I'm sorry, ok? Sometimes I just get excited about it. You can't blame me. I know you're eager as well." She said innocently, standing up and walking up to me. She trailed her finger down my chest. I shivered.

"Rosalie." I warned.

"Oh, come on Jazzy. No one will ever know. Let's just do it now." She purred, her face inches from mine.

I stepped back. "No, you know how it would kill Alice if she found out. Now I need you to start thinking about something else. This whole deal is not a for sure thing, ok?" I said.

She scowled, but nodded. "Whatever you say, Jazzy. I just think it's a good time right now. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Edward are all out hunting. It's just you and me." She said.

"And Nessie...and Alice." He added.

She sighed. "I guess you're right, but what are the chances of Nessie walking in on us? So, technically, it's just Alice, me, and you. And you know Alice is always with Nessie when I'm not."

"Rose...I can't. Not while there's a chance of Alice finding out. It would kill her." He said.

Rosalie nodded. "I suppose so...but, what am I supposed to do, all by myself?" She asked seductively. I could smell her sweet scent. She put her hands on my chest and stared at me with her fiery golden eyes. I tried to ignore her, but it was so hard. I had been ignoring her for too long. I pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her lightly.

"Good choice, sweetie." She whispered against my lips. I smiled and deepened the kiss. She ripped my shirt off with no hesitation.

"Dammit, Rosalie. That was my good shirt." I cursed. She giggled and continued kissing me. I repaid the favor and ripped off her shirt as well. She pulled away and hissed.

"There were buttons." She said, annoyed. I chuckled.

"Just trying to repay the favor." I said and kissed her neck chastely.

"Uncle Jazzy? Auntie Rosie?" Nessie's small voice rang from the doorway. I quickly flew back from Rose and smoothed my hair down.

"Hi, Ness." I said innocently.

Rosalie ran into her closet and put a fresh shirt on in about three seconds. "Hey, cutie." She gushed, kneeling down in front of Nessie.

"Why was Uncle Jazzy on top of you?" She asked, curiously.

Rosalie looked at me for support. "Um, Auntie Rosie had a spider on her face and I was helping her get it off. She's real scared of spiders." I lied.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, real scared." She added.

Nessie looked back and forth at us. "Maybe Auntie Aly will come help you get it out!" She suggested. She skipped into the hallway.

I rushed into the hall and stopped her. "No, no, darlin'. Auntie Aly is way more afraid of spiders than any of us. Let's not tell her that there's a spider in the house, ok?" I said quickly.

She raised her eyebrows.

"We wouldn't wanna scare, Auntie Aly, would we?" I asked.

She shook her head. "That would be bad." She said.

I nodded. "Very bad. So, why don't you go ask her if she will take you out for some ice cream?" I suggested.

Nessie nodded eagerly. "Ice cream!" She sang happily.

"But, no spiders, right?"

She nodded. "No spiders." She promised and waltzed down the stairs.

**_Hope you like! Most people don't like Rose, and neither do I._**

**_I did this cause not many people have had this scenario...that I know of._**

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Please review! No Flames!_**

**_Love Ya!_**

**_Jordzam_**


	2. shhh!

1_**Chapter Two**_

_**Alice Point of View**_

__"Bella! This is not okay! My husband is having an affair with my sister!" I said, heartbroken, to her.

"Alice, calm down. I'm sure Jasper would never cheat on you." Bella assured me. I grimaced at her and folded my arms.

"You can't see the future, Bella! I saw a vision of it and then Nessie came down saying something about how I'm afraid of spiders! I've never been afraid of spiders! Who the hell is afraid of spiders?!" I said angrily. I paced along the clean floors of Bella and Edward's cottage.

"Um, I used to be." She said quietly.

"Well, what kind of _vampire_ is afraid of spiders?" I rephrased.

"I don't know, but this is way off topic. Like I said, there is no way that Rose and Jasper are cheating on you and Emmett." Bella said stubbornly.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to prove it to you, Bella." I said. "Come on. Jasper doesn't think that we're home. Can you block us so Jasper can't feel our emotions?"

"Alice..." Bella warned.

"Just do it, Bella!" I snapped. I grabbed her by the wrist and ran all the way to the river between us and the house. "Ok, use your shield, now." I ordered.

Bella sighed and concentrated.

"Ok, try not to move too fast, ok?" She said. I nodded and we crept quietly to the house. We climbed into Edward's window and tiptoed into Rosalie's room which was currently empty. She was down the hall, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror probably.

"Ok, Bella, let's go into the closet, that's far enough and her clothes will help block our scents." I suggested. Bella nodded and we walked into the closet and cracked the door open a tiny bit.

A few seconds later, Rose walked into the room and plopped down onto the bed. "Tonight's the night." She mumbled happily to herself. I winced as the thought of her and _my _Jasper. "Oh hey, Jazzy." She greeted. Obviously Jasper had entered the room.

I turned to Bella and gave her an _I told you so_ glare. She rolled her eyes and gave me a _They're just talking, Al_ look.

"Do we have to wait anymore?" Rose asked. I could see her feet dancing across the carpet. I saw Jasper step towards her and I swallowed hard.

"No, darlin', we don't." He said sweetly. I could feel the imaginary tears building up behind my eyes. Bella put her hand on my back comfortingly. Oh now she believed me. I backed away from the door when they started kissing. I couldn't stand to see it. It was killing me. Thankfully it never got _that _far.

"ROSIEEE!" Emmett's booming voice came from downstairs. Yes! The rest of the family was back from hunting. We waited until Jasper and Rosalie were downstairs to leave the closet. I ran into my room and shut the door quietly and Bella went down to greet Edward.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked downstairs to no one in particular.

"What do you mean, Jasper? Alice was-" Edward started to say, but Bella jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"Alice decided to catch another deer, so she'll be here soon." Bella lied.

Jasper glanced at the two of them. "Okay?" He wondered.

Bella smiled and Edward was looking angry. "How about you and Rose go hunting, Jazzy?" She suggested. "You must be dying of thirst."

He nodded slowly. "That sounds like a fine idea." He said and glanced at Rosalie. She nodded and they left.

I trotted down the stairs and requested Edward and Bella in my room. They followed me and I shut the door.

"I assume you know, Edward." I said.

Edward nodded. "About Jasper and-" He started to say, but I jabbed him in the ribs. "Ow! Why do you two keep doing that?!"

Bella giggled, but composed herself. "We can't talk about it. We don't want anyone else to know, especially Em."

I nodded. "What should we do?" I asked. "We can't just let them get away with this."

"You seem awfully calm about this, Al." Edward commented.

"Well, I'm still very sad, but I guess today I'm kind of in a revenge mood." I said and smiled slightly.

"Are you sure you don't want to think about what you plan to do?" Bella asked.

"What's there to plan? We already know that it's true, right?" I snapped.

Bella grimaced and stayed silent. "Well, whatever we do, we need to be conspicuous about it." Edward said in agreement with me.

I nodded. "I just...just thought he loved me." I whispered, feeling my heart break again.

Bella ran over to me and hugged me, joined soon after by Edward. "Aw! Alice! It'll be fine! He does love you!" She assured me.

I shook my head. "Then why would he do this to me?!" I said sharply.

Edward kissed my forehead. "Alice, you know he loves you. Rosalie just...has that power. Before I met Bella, she was all over me, but you know Jasper isn't strong enough to resist some things yet." He said.

I nodded and buried my head into his chest. Bella hugged me around Edward. "Let's let you have this night before this whole revenge thing takes place." Edward said.

"Okay. Can I be alone, please?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, sweetie." Bella said sweetly before pecking me on the cheek and running out the door with Edward.

I buried my face in my pillow and sobbed with no tears. _Today, he may have me in tears, but tomorrow, it's my turn._


	3. sweetheart

_**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**_

**_Review._**

_**Rosalie Point of View**_

I sniffed the air deeply and wrinkled my nose. "Mut." She growled. A second later, the tall figure of Jacob approached me.

"Hey leech." He greeted.

"Get away from me, _dog_." I hissed, holding my breath.

He smiled. "Hey, you got any food, Blondie?" He wondered as he lumbered into the kitchen.

I grinned. "Sure, actually, I just picked some up for you." I said innocently. I stood up and walked into the kitchen nonchalantly.

He was rummaging through the cabinets. The last one on the left contained the tasty treats I got him; some nice cans of Purina. He opened it and frowned.

"Haha. Very funny. You got me dog food." He said, not amused.

I smiled innocently. "What? I figured it's what you liked." I said caringly.

He nodded. "How'd you know? I love this stuff. It makes a real mess though." He muttered, opening the can with his hands easily.

I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?" I asked.

He nodded. "Real messy." He repeated just as he held the can over my head and pouring the contents on my freshly shampooed hair.

I shrieked and ran my hands through my locks and peeled the mush out. "I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed. I held my head under the sink faucet and started scrubbing the dog shit out.

Jacob was having a laugh attack. He was rolling around on the granite counter tops, getting his scent everywhere.

"Gross! Now I have to clean the kitchen too!" I complained. I actually had to put _dish _soap in my hair. Dish soap!

Emmett sauntered in, his footsteps like trembling mountains to my ears.

"Hey, Rosie—What the hell?" He wondered, staring at the green apple Palmolive I was pouring onto my head.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Jacob snickered and slapped his hand on the counter.

"She had an accident." He informed Emmett.

Emmett stifled a laugh. "Uh, why is she putting dish soap in her hair?" He asked curiously.

"She's so clumsy. Got my dog food in her hair." Jake lied happily.

Emmett smiled. "Wow, nice going, babe." He said, amused.

I growled, but couldn't speak because of the water. When all the soap and crap was gone from my hair, I stood up and ran into the laundry room and wrapped up my dripping mane in a towel.

"JACOB!" I screamed. When I walked back, not only were Emmett and Jacob there, but Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jasper also. They were all laughing hysterically. I assume the animal already filled them in.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Jasper and Emmett silenced, but strangely, the rest of them refused to.

"Sorry, baby." Emmett muttered, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, sorry, sweetheart." Jasper mumbled unintentionally.

Everyone quieted and stared at him. A growl rose in Emmett's throat. "Why did you just call her that?" He wondered, crossing his arms across his chest.

Bella and Edward were shaking their heads at him like they knew the secret. That was impossible. Jasper said no one would ever know.

I peeked at Alice and I swear she was smirking. Okay, maybe they did know something.

Jasper swallowed. "Uh, she's my sister…so…it was a brotherly thing." He lied poorly.

I put my hand over my eyes and shook my head in embarrassment.

Emmett wasn't buying it. I was assuming that he was the only one who didn't know, by the looks on the other's faces. Even the mongrel was grinning along with Alice.

"Answer me, Jasper. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Jasper sighed. _I'm sorry hon. I guess the jig is up._ I thought, even though he couldn't hear me. He stared at me like he understood. Probably the wave of worry escaping me.

"Um, Rosalie and I…are sleeping together." He whispered, not meeting Emmett's glare.

Emmett growled fiercely and straightened up. "Is that true, Rose?" He asked, his face full of sadness.

I nodded. I couldn't bear to hurt him anymore. I still loved him, of course I did. It's just that sometimes, I need a little variety.

He frowned and punched the fridge, leaving a big Emmett fist sized dent. "Dammit! How could you two do this to me?!" He screamed. He ripped the microwave out from the wall and threw it about an inch away from Jasper. Jasper flinched, but didn't speak.

Alice skipped up to him and hugged him tightly. "It's okay, Emmett. We can get through this. We can get over them together." She said, trying to comfort him.

Emmett pulled away. "I want you out!" He yelled at Jasper.

"You can't just kick him out." I protested quietly.

Emmett turned to her. "The hell I can't!" He shouted.

"He's part of this family." Edward argued. Bella slapped him hard.

"You know he doesn't deserve to be here! The way he hurt Alice." Bella said, ashamed.

"Would you stop hitting me?! This is like the third time this week!" He complained.

Bella hit him again, harder before storming away. Edward followed her, apologizing profusely.

Emmett sighed and sat down on one of the island chairs. "I'm sorry Jasper…dammit! Stop using your emo powers on me!" He yelled, throwing the chair at the wall.

I cringed and walked towards Jasper. "Leave him alone, Emmett." I mumbled.

Emmett's next look was one of pure fury. He ran at Jasper full speed, slamming into him. Jasper flew into the wall, shattering one of the pictures. I gasped and jumped on Emmett's back.

"Emmett! Stop!" I cried, pounding on him.

He frowned and pulled away from Jasper. "Fine, I'll leave then." He muttered.

"No, Emmett!" Alice said sadly.

"Please don't go." I mouthed.

"Why shouldn't I? You cheated on me with my brother and apparently, you love him more than me." He said, heartbroken.

"No, sweetie. I could never love anyone more than you." I replied, stroking his cheek.

"Can you promise me never to do it again?" He wondered.

I nodded. "Of course. From now on, it's just you and me." I assured him. Sure, Jasper was great, but Emmett was mine.

He smiled slightly and growled at Jasper. "Stay away from me." He ordered, stomping out of the room.

"Sorry." I mouthed and followed him up into our room.

"Emmett, baby, what do you need?" I asked sweetly.

He plopped down on the bed. "All I need is you." He whispered, still evidently hurt. I felt terrible. Honestly.

I crawled up next to him and kissed his neck. "I'm yours." I purred in his ear.

He shivered and tackled me. I giggled and squirmed underneath him. He kissed me deeply.

I melted into the kiss, deciding that he deserved all I could give. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He kissed my jaw and grazed his teeth along my ear.

"Oh…" I moaned quietly.

He grinned and started trailing kisses down my neck, my collarbone, to my stomach. I smiled and pulled him back up to my lips. He trailed his tongue along my lips, waiting for access. I opened my mouth and welcomed him in. His tongue explored around while I grinded against his obvious pleasure.

He pulled away suddenly and stood up. "I can't, Rose. Not now." He muttered, walking away. He had never walked away from sex before. I must've seriously hurt him. I sighed and sat up, thinking of ways to make it up to him, none coming through my mind.

**_Review._**


End file.
